The following description relates to using a photoimageable material with a MEMS device.
Photoimageable materials provide a convenient means for forming patterned layers, such as in a semiconductor device. An exemplary process for patterning photoimageable materials is to expose the materials to radiation, such as light, and developing to remove unwanted portions material and to form a desired pattern. Some types of photoimageable materials can also function as adhesive to bond components or layers. Their adhesive nature allows joining objects with a wide range of planarity or roughness. Photoimageable materials can also be used for fabrication of structures.